


三人行

by whysummer



Category: whysummer
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whysummer/pseuds/whysummer
Summary: 我终于克服懒癌啦！
Relationships: 诺俊nojun - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	三人行

黄仁俊在晾衣服的时候碰上发情期，平时常闻到空气中衣服的那股潮湿味已被自己的柠檬清香给遮盖，好像在遵循此消彼长的定律。黄仁俊拿着衣架的手渐渐发软，支撑不住后借着身旁栏杆才站直身体。

这个发情期来得毫无预兆，黄仁俊浑身燥热的从阳台歪歪斜斜的走出去，几次腿软差点让他摔滑在地，此时他脑海还有精力去循环着抑制剂这三个字，很是让人佩服。

坐在客厅沙发上带细边眼镜偷瞄阳台的李杰诺也被突发的情况吓了一跳，他明明几分钟前的想法还停留在晾衣服时，黄仁俊踮着脚的可爱角度上，穿着薄薄的棉白T恤透着窗外的阳光可以看清线条漂亮的细腰，勾得李杰诺多看一眼心都漏跳好几拍。

那么好的宝贝，可惜已经属于哥哥。李杰诺无数次烦躁的去挠自己茶色的顺毛，翘起的几根头发让旁人看了都觉得可怜兮兮。

李家双胞胎，长相无差，同为上位圈的alpha出身，可其他方面都大相径庭。哥哥李帝努是常年需要国外跑的大忙人，手上资金流转数额可怕。如果说哥哥是有钱那挂的，那弟弟李杰诺就算是泡实验室那圈子的。第一眼看上去不太会和异性打交道，但最后发现连和同性交往都困难，如果骂他是书呆子，那他的实际情况也是长得最他妈帅的那个呆子。

而黄仁俊就是哥哥养在笼中的雀儿，可在笼外观赏的可不止李帝努一个人。

李杰诺坐立不安好一会儿，把面前的笔记本合上，耳边轻飘过的几声喘息被揉碎放到混沌的脑海里反复研磨，臆想到黄仁俊肌肤泛起的绯红，甚至此刻正在楼上那床席梦思敞开领口，小小的咬着纯棉柔软的布料，冒着冷汗去承受没有哥哥的发情期。

“姐姐。”李杰诺不受控制的走到兄长的房门前，不用凑近门缝都能闻到里头满室的柠檬香。

李杰诺从来都不称黄仁俊为嫂子，刚开始还会被哥哥冷言几句没礼貌，可这位软糯的雀儿却不以为意，摸着比自己高半个头的茶色脑袋，笑如人间绝色的应他，小诺叫什么都行呀。

小诺？多么有趣的称呼啊，拉近关系的前提下又不显拘束。

见没有人给到回应，李杰诺又小心的把手放到门把上，轻声的询问到“姐姐，你怎么啦？”

耳边传来哗啦啦淋浴的水声，桃色勾人，让李杰诺忍不住浮想联翩，正当他踌躇于如何夹带私心的开口帮助自己这位姐姐时，水声停止，紧随着不快的脚步声走到门边，里面的人和李杰诺一门之隔的距离。

“小诺…可以…帮我…叫下你…哥哥回来吗？”

“……”李杰诺克制不住皱起眉头，把脑袋贴紧在门上，不肯作声。

“小诺…我手机…在楼下…”

黄仁俊半眯着眼睛模糊的强撑到门边，因为每次发情期都是和李帝努度过的原因，抑制剂的储备量已经很久没有检查，才导致刚刚只能对着空柜迷糊呓语，支起身子摇晃着去洗澡清醒。

无意识的扶着浴室的玻璃门，上面还笼着一层雾气，头顶的暖黄色灯光照得人影都看得模糊，柔光绕在自己不清晰的轮廓上，大脑在迷糊的空档里隐约听见恋人胞弟的声音。

自相识以来，李杰诺的总能使得黄仁俊想往后退，黄仁俊招架不住如此明显的爱意。

第一次见面并不是想象中坐下来相互介绍的聚餐，黄仁俊依稀还记得在星巴克等李帝努时，见到进来买咖啡的李杰诺的情形，对方穿着平平无奇的灰色卫衣戴着眼镜，身材高挑与哥哥一般，长相丢在人海里都能一眼认出，若不是气质相差极大，很难分辨出两人在外形上的差距。

黄仁俊在观望李杰诺好一会儿后，还是没忍住上前皱着眉，小心翼翼的试探“帝努？”

“嗯？”李杰诺对上对方视线，隔着镜片望向黄仁俊的好几秒里都是发愣的，几乎是瞬间就被吸引到，很难否认但他多年来对着死板的化学符号才会跳动的心，因为别的人而轻轻扣弦。

他好像知道樱花下落需要几秒。

“对不起呀，你和我认识的人长得太像了，不好意思不好意思…”黄仁俊愣神间发现对方的眼角下并没有昨日吻过的泪痣。

当烦恼不知如何解决掉面前尴尬的情况时，李帝努打电话过来说开车到店门口了，几乎是落荒而逃的黄仁俊抬起头和李杰诺说拜拜，踩着轻快的步子跑出去扑进门口等着的人怀里。

笑得如俗气赞美里的人间四月天，冬雪初融的第一缕春色。

对方单薄的身子穿着的白色衬衣束在裤子里，李杰诺隔着星巴克的玻璃能瞧见和自己长得一模一样的人单手就能圈住对方的细腰，说不惊讶是假的，他聪明的脑袋在此刻显得愚笨，不知道是因为自己一见钟情的对象扑进别人怀里时不知从何说起的难过，还是因为对象是哥哥的原因。

有些心动，就是错误的倾斜，有些欲望，就应该扶正。

后来所有的事情都有了解释的机会，李杰诺在当天晚饭时又见到了黄仁俊，对方穿着掩人耳目的高领，纯白衬得他整个人气质更好，骨节分明的手被圈在哥哥的风衣口袋里，乖巧的贴着哥哥走近包厢，眼神好奇的往四周打量。

这位在美国读大学的弟弟说起要来家里住，黄仁俊也很有女主人样的向他表示热情欢迎。抱着非正常关系的非分之想，越界的想法在日常相处中也很难否认，有时候眼神过于灼热了，靠着几声清咳都到了无法解释的地步。

“姐姐…你忘了吗？哥哥出差了。”

李杰诺声色无异的跟门那头的人说，alpha的气息隔着门缝轻轻爬进深处性欲漩涡的黄仁俊身边，起到了很大的安抚作用。

“那…怎么办呀。”黄仁俊声音细细软软的，小口喘着气毫无力气的去对抗下滑的衬衣。他太渴望一个alpha来拯救他了，求生的木筏就在眼前，他毫无招架之力，恍惚间不自觉的主动拉下门把手，眼神湿漉漉的盯着外面愣神的人。

黄仁俊跪坐在冰凉的木地板上，眼神迷离的抬头望向有点不知所措的李杰诺，真舒服，相比起李帝努的雪松气息，李杰诺的檀木香更能定神，抚平自己心绪后，黄仁俊没料到自己下一秒会被人抱起来丢到床上。

“小诺…不行！”黄仁俊慌乱的想把俯下身子的人推开，这种已经超越暧昧的情况让他禁不住败退，房间的窗帘完全拉上后，透不出一丝光亮，黄仁俊并不敢揣测对方的神情。

“就一次吧，这既是在帮你，也是在帮我。”李杰诺的手灵活的伸进对方的内裤里，细碎的呻吟声刺激着他的耳膜，似有似无的反抗也是徒劳，毕竟谁也无法反抗一个成年的alpha想亲密的心。

帮我看看我到底有多喜欢你，喜欢到我可以为了你背叛哥哥。李杰诺击破掉心底里最后的防线。

“小诺…啊…不能…碰啊…小诺”黄仁俊无意识的去感受到下身被抚慰过后的快感，浪潮拍打在他的全身各处，性器被人快而有力的套弄起来。

根本无法阻止对方的动作，麻痹的快感使得黄仁俊几乎失去意识，只是哭得一抽一抽的几近昏厥，口里低语的几句绝望的反抗和呻吟交织，听着不小的水声到达高潮。

这算什么。

“呃…啊啊…”快感冲击大脑，黄仁俊忍不住迎合对方抬起胯部嘴里溢出好几句呻吟，直直射到了李杰诺的手心里，高潮的余韵还未散去，下身的粘稠感和面前的人让他全身羞红。

“小诺…”黄仁俊靠在李杰诺的怀里，短暂的哭吟使得他的嗓子都是暗哑的，可是太舒服了，这个与长得跟恋人一模一样的胞弟让黄仁俊恍惚的负罪感减轻，才会造成刚才的错误发生。

“姐姐，对不起。”李杰诺小声的认错，思绪里还停留在刚才黄仁俊又软又娇的呻吟里，满眼的情欲与羞愤快把他逼疯，姐姐，多么好的姐姐呀。

“小诺也可怜我吧。”黄仁俊扯扯嘴角笑，继而好像下定决心的转了个身，面对着愣神的李杰诺坐在对方大腿上，掌心向对方身下探去，孤注一掷般说“小诺喜欢姐姐吧。”

是肯定句。

“既然做错了事…”黄仁俊满眼湿漉漉的抬起头，既委屈又难堪的望向李杰诺的眼里“就不要放过这次机会…”另一只手去摸恋人有泪痣的地方，轻轻的去吻上对方震惊中颤抖的睫毛。

多么可笑啊，爱情的忠贞在性欲面前是如此绝望。

李杰诺长手一捞，把对方揉进自己怀里，负罪感和偷情的刺激是双重的压力在一下下的拍打他，可面前的绯色艳丽又是多么难得，梦中的所有在现实中出现，残存的理智已经焚烧殆尽，只是包括着情欲里最原始的冲动。

这是第一次，也是最疯狂的一次，前几日与恋人在床上用过的被单，黄仁俊被按进枕头里抽插时，甚至都能闻到李帝努头发的气味，此时的穴口留着水，饥渴难耐的去承受身后的愈来愈猛烈的撞击，羞耻的去迎合对方插入的角度，以至于照顾到甬道每一寸角落，身体又酸又痒，来回顶弄的快感越来越强烈，一次次的把黄仁俊推往罪孽的边缘。满室的信息素混乱，尽管不愿承认，但没让李帝努咬下腺体烙印身份这件事让黄仁俊感到庆幸。

被插得话都连不成句，只是一声声饥渴的浪叫和身后李杰诺无师自通的荤话。满室的檀香和柠檬独特的清香混杂，仿佛可怖的曼陀罗让人越陷越深，难以招架。

“姐姐，我真的想操你都快想疯了。”

“姐姐，我的宝贝姐姐…你要记住，这一次是李杰诺把你操高潮的。”

李杰诺粗喘着舔上对方羞红的耳垂，掐着面前人的细腰，猛的把性器埋进了最深处，一声闷哼交代了进来。

摆钟上方的指针从这时开始出现错误。

李帝努回到家里的时候已经接近半夜，客厅无光，显然呆在房子里的两个人都已经睡去，换下鞋后走上二楼，却隐约听见屋内传来细碎的绮丽，走近房门时可以更分明的辨别出是恋人的声音。

按下房门把手，看到被子里拱动着一个人形。李帝努的眉头舒展开来，alpha的信息素缓慢释放处，雪松的气息让床上正在自慰的人久旱逢甘霖般舒缓下来。

“黄仁俊。”李帝努冷冷的唤了对方一声，真可爱，自慰时还会黏糊的叫着他的名字。出门那天黄仁俊发了大火，哭着叫他滚啊，一抽一抽的好不委屈，说里嘀咕着还说陪我都是假的都是假的，推搡着把李帝努给撵出家门口。

黄仁俊仰头能看见李帝努蹲到床边扯开领带，黑发三七分，雪松的信息素绕在身侧，黄仁俊留恋的把手抚摸到那颗亲吻过无数次的泪痣上，厮磨了好一会

迷糊的唤了声“哥哥。”

没错了，这次是哥哥。

李帝努拉手过来温柔的吻了一下，不疑有他，顺着黄仁俊的手指伸向已经泛滥成灾的后穴，轻松又灵活的找到了敏感点，自然而然的做着按压和转圈的工作，信息素的释放也使得黄仁俊身体柔软无力，腰软得使不上力气，靠着恋人的逗弄，不可抑制的渗出细碎的低喘。

“呃啊…帝努…帝努”

李帝努利索的把皮带和扣链解开上床，黄仁俊已经熟练的攀上自己的腰，像是受了莫大委屈的紧紧的抱上来“哥哥…操我…快…”

手指顺着在甬道里不急不慢的进出，从容不迫的去磨蹭对方的敏感点，在性事上通常都是冷言的挑逗，常常让黄仁俊羞红脸的同时又在感叹恋人帅得要死。

后穴的水声渐大，黄仁俊呼吸也随之加快，时不时难耐的喘气和抑制不住的呻吟交杂在一起，不可避免的仅凭一根手指就被操得全身发软，大腿根止不住的颤抖。

他们太熟悉对方的身体了，默契是日复一日的床戏训练出来的。

李帝努轻轻吻上黄仁俊后颈的腺体时，不着痕迹的皱眉，舌头在无暇的脖颈舔弄，手上的动作愈发加快顶弄，夹带着噼里啪啦的水声中，冷眼看着黄仁俊急促的喘息，满室的柠檬香刺激着李帝努的鼻腔。

“宝贝又乱用抑制剂了吗？”李帝努撕咬着黄仁俊红到滴血的耳垂，再凑近至脸颊亲吻，温柔的看着黄仁俊到达高潮，眼神迷离的望向自己。

“呃…”黄仁俊微愣了片刻，轻轻点头应了一声。刚才那股白浊正躺在李帝努的手心里，此刻自己的恋人正面无表情的涂抹均匀到自己的肚皮上，剩下一点让黄仁俊在嘴里含着玩。

“好像混了别的味道，怪怪的。”李帝努专心致志的看着黄仁俊舔着自己的手指，说出的话好似自言自语，并不渴望得到回应一般冷淡。

黄仁俊的心失重般悬空，害怕得不敢吱声，他可不敢，他太不敢了。他最害怕秘密撞破后李帝努冷着脸抛弃他，他不可否认对着恋人胞弟产生了异样的情愫，可他真的太爱李帝努了，说出来听起来讽刺也好，虚假也罢，但如果李帝努真的离开他，他不敢想自己会有多绝望。

“我爱你，我真的好爱你。”好假，黄仁俊凑到对方耳边哭着低喃的几句话如此狼狈，仿佛在乞求对方的爱。

“我也爱你。”李帝努收起自己的疑问，平复了自己的占有欲望。拿捏完恋人高潮，李帝努偏头去吻黄仁俊，两个人温暖的唇瓣紧贴在一起，舌尖互相交缠，啧啧的水声绕进耳朵里，直到黄仁俊呼吸不过来后才放过，盯着急促的争讨空气的恋人，对方绯红的脸颊更是染上情欲。

再然后就是亲吻鼻尖，撕咬脖颈，舔弄喉结。循规蹈矩，仿佛在执行某种仪式。

黄仁俊熟悉的去弄对方的黑色发顶，按摩着头皮让李帝努舒服一点。拥有着雪松信息素的恋人正专心的吮吸着颤颤立起的乳粒，在外面那圈细舔，充血胀红的乳粒从小变大。

“帝努…啊…帝努…”控制不住的软甜呻吟声，穿刺进黄仁俊的耳膜，自己简直就是嗲精在世。

李帝努终于借着湿润的穴口顶弄进来，开始了有节奏的抽插，黄仁俊被不友好的按到枕头里，温软的肠肉紧紧的绞着性器，抽送的体液甚至已经打出不少白沫，频频诉说着这次绮丽的性事。

哀叫和求饶比李帝努想象中要早了点，黄仁俊哭得一抽一抽的让李帝努慢点，浪叫一层层的快把对方和自己淹没了，可怎么会慢呢，虽然李帝努满目深情，下身的撞击却一次次的加重，肉棒在来回的抽插中时隐时现，软肉被翻出来一次又一次。

“帝努…顶得好累…慢点…慢”

“叫声哥哥吧。”李帝努比黄仁俊小，很少能让对方主动叫上一句哥哥。

心又开始悬起来，黄仁俊在刺激中蜷缩脚趾，感受着身后不管不顾的撞击，轻轻喃了句“哥哥…慢点。”

射出去后，黄仁俊简直要被爽疯了。酸软无力的靠在恋人怀里，像是毫无生命体征的洋娃娃被摆弄得换了个姿势，他知道长夜漫漫，这只是开始。

李帝努又要出远门，黄仁俊砸了家里一个昂贵的花瓶，对方半跪着给他上完药，温柔的吻了气得说不出话来的黄仁俊，被对方别过脸后，只能将吻留在脸颊。

“你滚啊，李帝努！滚啊你！”黄仁俊还是气不顺哭得快失声，拉着李帝努的手又讨了个抱，明明嘴里叫嚣着敢出去一步就分手，但还是搂得对方紧紧的不敢放手，哭湿了黑色正装的外套。

“回来带你出去玩。”

“不要，不要嘛，李帝努不要走，算我求你了好不好！”结果都是一样的，不管黄仁俊哭成什么样，甚至自虐式弄伤自己，对方也只是叹着气说抱歉，然后让他的各个助理过来陪他。

“李帝努…”黄仁俊哭呛到自己，眼泪止不住的流，他太难受了，李帝努什么都好，就是没时间陪他，这点让他心碎。

“乖，我给你卡里又打了钱，逛几天街然后我就回来陪你玩。”李帝努抹掉黄仁俊脸颊上挂着的泪珠，轻吻了一下唇瓣，安抚性的揉捏耳垂，还是出门了。

楼上传来开门的声音，黄仁俊不用看都能猜到是李杰诺下楼，每次都是这样，这位弟弟站在身后，下一秒就会上前从背后圈住他。

“李杰诺，你哥还没走呢。”黄仁俊声音沙哑冷冽，分不清是哭成的，还是故意为之。

“快了。”身高差的原因，李杰诺低头就能吻到黄仁俊的耳廓，细细的舔弄。

门外传来汽车发动的声音，接下去就是渐渐远去的车声。

黄仁俊夹带着罪恶的报复心转身主动去讨李杰诺的吻，两个人都没坚持到上楼回房间，在客厅的沙发上就想缴械投降。檀木的清香几乎是瞬间在周围爆炸开，伴随着柠檬清香两个人都沉溺于欲望的谷底。

粗大的肉棒在扩张后一寸寸的进入，黄仁俊体内的软肉绞住快感，呻吟细碎的传出喉舌，两副身体并不熟悉的情况下，李杰诺进出很缓慢，探寻着敏感点的时间里，助长着黄仁俊心底里叫嚣的饥渴，呻吟声千转百变，觉得不够之余又像在催情。

“小诺…再快一点…”

“姐姐每次这么说完又会后悔。”

李杰诺仿佛被下蛊，他深陷在黄仁俊的性爱里，看着面前上下起伏的身子，耳边细碎的娇喘声让他仿佛大梦一场，他真的在和喜欢的姐姐做爱，而不是靠着隔不掉在门那头的呻吟臆想自慰。

“啊啊…小诺…小…诺呃…”

交合的地方被顶弄出白浊，敏感点被找到的时候黄仁俊爽得叫出声，性器从内再向外，软肉被一次次的推出又推入。黄仁俊觉得自己真他妈厉害，几个小时内承受两场漫长的性事，服侍李家两个该死的兄弟。

在李帝努那他是朱砂痣，是捧在手心的宝贝。

在李杰诺这他是白月光，是心心念念希望可以多看一眼的姐姐。

谁都做不成选择。

不远处的大屏电视剧能照到两个人做爱的体位，黄仁俊多看一眼都觉得脸红得发烫，淫乱得羞耻心和偷情犯罪的刺激感。

可能是发现了姐姐的晃神，李杰诺换了个姿势让黄仁俊大半个身子在沙发外面，面对着电视机的方向，只有快要滑落的脚和李杰诺搂紧细腰的手起到保护，黄仁俊手忙脚乱的想要反抗这个安全感极低的动作，哑着声音求李杰诺不要。

“小诺…小诺”黄仁俊喘息的低喃。

不堪入目的景象让黄仁俊偏头，但又被身后大开大操的人掰回来。

“姐姐，哥哥是怎么操你的，会这样吗？”在耳边低语完，李杰诺就拉着黄仁俊抓着沙发的手往糜烂的交合之处摸，摸到了一手黏腻，来回的顶撞没有因此变缓，黄仁俊泪流不停的摇头拒绝。

“小诺…我的…乖…小诺…”快晕过去也不忘记撩拨一番，黄仁俊可太能耐了“姐姐要…掉下去了…”说着甚至开始对这种背德的刺激愈发依赖，头晕目眩得不敢抬眼去看淫乱的场景，自己淫乱的身体。

“不会的，我舍不得你受一点伤。”

操，黄仁俊要被逼疯了，他不是纯粹不沾染一丝俗气的圣人，他只是渴望恋人喜爱但又不舍情人陪伴的小人，最坏那个，也是最真那个。

眼泪打湿了满脸，柔软的身体被进出了一轮又一轮，一遍一遍的央求都是无用的，不管是谁都对他的请求置若罔闻，他受到的只是更猛烈的撞击而已。

他知道的，新的一天他又会在腿软得走不到路的情况下扑进李帝努的怀里索吻，装作若无其事的回答他和李杰诺相处愉快，弟弟很听话，对我很好。

柠檬的酸涩绕了满室，伴随着错误的爱意，三个人都沦陷于此。

END


End file.
